Fade: A Lifetime Misplaced
by Magnificent Meow
Summary: A YukixShu AU fic - In an alternate universe Shuichi is experiencing odd memories of things that never happened. Why does he remember Yuki when they've never even met? And who's out to get him? Chapter 4 up.
1. Phase zero: Prelude

O.o This will probably turn out rather differently that my other stories (not that I have many to compare it to). There will be weirdness going on, but hopefully it won't become too confusing. Yaoi will come in later chapters. ACK! I still don't know what to rate it...  
  
As a side note, I'm still working on Crayon Maps for those of you who are wondering - but it's on my other computer T_T.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - Although the writing is all mine, the characters are not.  
  
  
  
-------  
  
  
  
Fade - A Lifetime Misplaced  
  
"Phase Zero - Prelude"  
  
  
  
Within the quiet solitude of the moonlit room the world seemed so peaceful. Everything was exposed by the single, large window: the stars shimmering upon their dark blanket, the city lights flickering all the way out to the horizon, the cars splashing brief lines upon the warm city streets. All of it was oddly beautiful and awe inspiring - as if the world felt the need to make people bend to it's power. As if it felt the need to remind people on a daily basis that they are inferior and worthless when compared to reality. It was an unseen power that everyone gave in to on a daily basis. Well. Almost everyone. A man sat in a plush chair staring at that world. The unknowing world. The manipulative world. He would never bend to it's power; he carved his own paths.  
  
  
  
A sleek, polished desk reflected the pale moonlight onto the man's face. He was smiling as he watched the sleepy city. The glow cast upon his cheeks radiated with a chilling tint of pale blue, and his eyes were nothing more than dark orbs which provided an arrogant higher-than-thou aura.  
  
  
  
Was he evil? Probably not. The line between good and bad is so blurred that it becomes nothing more than a matter of perception. Only the foolish would draw a dividing line. He was ambitious. He did everything in his power to obtain his goals. How can that be evil? Really, evil is all in how you see it. But then again, people will always say their side is the better. It's human nature.  
  
  
  
Without taking his eyes off the flickering lights, he spoke in a low voice. "Are you ready?"  
  
  
  
The sound spun through the room, shifting the silence until another voice replied - a man's voice - in a deep and resolved tone. "Yes sir. It will be done tomorrow."  
  
  
  
The smile broadened. "Good. Proceed as planned." 


	2. Phase one: Curve

Fade - A Lifetime Misplaced  
  
Phase one: Curve  
  
  
  
The sun was overbearingly warm, and, seeing as there wasn't a cloud in the sky, it was also highly unavoidable. Light bounced off of shop windows giving the world an odd sort of shininess that seemed to make everyone happy, even despite all the sweat. People crowded the walkways as they took their afternoon breaks outside and munched on scrumptious snacks in the various cafés and restaurants that lined the street. Everyone was smiling, chatting amongst friends, enjoying what the world brought them. Trees were nearly motionless without a proper breeze, and the birds didn't exactly come in large numbers around such a busy place, but the feeling of this day was most certainly one of summer.  
  
  
  
A beautiful day or not, Shuichi Shindou walked along the city streets with a look of utter boredom stretched across his face. A school bag was slung across his body, bouncing upon his hip as he walked. An orange tank top hung carelessly over a pair of khaki coloured shorts, and his sneakers were worn out and probably should have been thrown out as garbage - if only they weren't so comfortable.  
  
  
  
For the slender boy another long school day had passed, the same as all the rest. Pointless. During class he had created songs to pass the time, hoping that one day he would have a better chance at something, but nothing ever came. Certainly none of his classmates ever gave his writing a chance, and they ignored him as if he was nothing more than a door mat to be walked on. Life was a pain, the world was dreadful, and if it weren't for the dream of a better life Shuichi would have destroyed himself years ago.  
  
  
  
It was that attitude which had possessed Shuichi to take a detour home today. Normally he would watch as his classmates drove away in their fancy cars, gossiping on cell phones and eating fast food at the same time - the world's new definition of multitasking - but he couldn't handle it today. He sighed. There was just something odd about everything lately - even more so than usual.  
  
  
  
Thinking that some time at his favourite arcade would do his mind some good (although some people would argue the 'good' part), Shuichi trudged on. "Stupid feet don't want to move fast enough," he muttered with frustration.  
  
  
  
He walked by shops decorated with clothing and trinkets, and shops with baked goods and candies. There were large skyscrapers filled with tiny little offices for boring little business people, and dozens of restaurants with which to feed them. Of course for Shuichi, nothing of this was interesting at all. Except for maybe the candy. He walked along with his eyes lowered until a flashing light in the shop window beside him forced him to look up.  
  
  
  
A television.  
  
  
  
Taking a closer look Shuichi peered in the window, more engrossed by the sparkling colours and sultry images than the television itself. The black box was locked onto a music station which itself was showing some video from a relatively unknown band.  
  
  
  
Shuichi frowned as he read the words in the corner of the screen. "Nittle Grasper? Never heard of 'em."  
  
  
  
Still, he eyed the lead singer with envy and smiled as he imagined himself in the man's place, singing his heart out to adoring fans. He had fantasized about such things hundreds of times, singing in front of his mirror, playing with poses, and dancing in front of a pack of stuffed animals. Maybe he looked like a moron, but it was always worth it. If only things were different. If only he could do what he really wanted. Shuichi broke his thoughts and came back into reality, rather disappointed. Looking back to the TV, Shuichi found the singer being interviewed by some punky-looking teenage girl with pigtails.  
  
  
  
Blink.  
  
  
  
Shuichi stepped closer to the window glass. "Why does he look so...familiar?"  
  
  
  
The pink haired boy rubbed his eyes and thought for a moment. "I've never seen him in my life." Confused, Shuichi painstakingly shuffled through every memory his mind held.  
  
  
  
Nothing.  
  
  
  
"I must be imagining things," he mumbled. "He probably just reminds me of someone I know."  
  
  
  
Ignoring the thoughts, he continued to fantasize. With his face nearly pressed to the glass Shuichi hardly noticed the world around him, not to mention the figure approaching him from behind. He was so encompassed by the singer that he was already imagining duets. Until, that is, something snapped his fantasy in two.  
  
  
  
The boy looked up, not fully realizing what was happening. However, when he had finally figured things out, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened with shock.  
  
  
  
"MY BAG!"  
  
  
  
Peering through the crowd, Shuichi could see a dark clothed man running away with a tote bag dangling in his right hand. "THAT BASTARD STOLE MY BAG!"  
  
  
  
It seemed as if the whole city stopped moving. Even knowing what happened, not one person lifted a finger, and certainly none made any attempt to stop the thief. Instead everyone just watched in awe. Words hit the pink haired boy from every direction. "Robbed"..."thief"..."police", but none of them did any good. As a result of the lacking inspirational heroism from the mob of people who clustered around him, Shuichi decided to take matters into his own hands. And, seeing only two viable options, Shuichi ran.  
  
  
  
"Give me back my bag, you asshole!"  
  
  
  
Why did there have to be so many people around? Shuichi's legs were working very hard in an attempt to catch up with the assailant.  
  
  
  
Right. Left. Right. The man slid into an alleyway.  
  
  
  
A pink haired whirl whipped through the streets dodging people all the while and trying to keep close track of where his target went.  
  
  
  
Left. Jump. WALL!  
  
  
  
He curved and twisted in order to keep up, and thankfully he was inching closer and closer. Still, closing the gap wasn't quite what Shuichi wanted. He'd really rather have his bag!  
  
  
  
His mind was racing just as quickly as his body, but this was all something he couldn't quite figure out. Why would anyone want his bag? Not only is it dirty and worn out, but it's got nothing in it other than text books and notes - and Shuichi's notes weren't anything to rave about. There was no money in his bag, he had all of that in his pocket. I.D.? There's none of that in there either. Shuichi cursed under his breath. Stupid criminals. They really should choose better targets.  
  
  
  
The bandit, fully knowing that Shuichi was right behind him, ran back to the city streets in an attempt to ditch the cat in the cat and mouse chase, but without luck. There were pedestrians at every turn unwittingly slowing him down. Pressing harder, fully knowing that his legs would give out any minute, Shuichi took a deep breath, leapt, and...  
  
  
  
...CRASH!  
  
  
  
Finally everything had stopped. Once again all eyes were on Shuichi as an audience stood in amazement, theorizing about the event that had just taken place.  
  
  
  
"What do you think you're doing? You're going to kill someone!" A man called out.  
  
  
  
"That kid just jumped on that man!"  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on!? MY SIGN! I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THAT!!"  
  
  
  
The voices stirred around his head but few registered with him, because Shuichi Shindou had just successfully tackled a man over twice his own size. Not without injury, though. His ankle had made contact with something hard, and his elbow and arms had greeted the pavement much too readily. Still, he was thoroughly impressed with himself. Much less could be said for everyone else, though.  
  
  
  
Unaware of what had been happening, bystanders continued to vent their frustrations.  
  
  
  
"What do you think you're doing kid?"  
  
  
  
"Are you nuts?  
  
  
  
"Are you okay sir?"  
  
  
  
Shuichi looked up with astonishment. Didn't anyone give a damn about him? He was the one to be concerned about! Annoyed, he ripped his bag from the man's hand. "I think this is mine."  
  
  
  
Without a second thought, the assailant quickly pushed through the surrounding mob before anyone could really figure things out, leaving an angry, confused, and very exhausted Shuichi on the sidewalk.  
  
  
  
"Coward," Shuichi muttered, cradling his right arm.  
  
  
  
The crowd around him offered no help and went back to their normal business of slacking off and eating. Typical. Shuichi slumped down on the ground in front of the café and held his head in his palms. What a bad day. Now he was sure that no one cared about him. Not even a...  
  
  
  
"Are you okay, kid?"  
  
  
  
The sound of the voice made Shuichi lift his head with a start. He quickly turned around to find the source. "Huh?"  
  
  
  
The boy was tall and thin, wearing an ordinary pair of jeans, a white t- shirt, and a black jacket. Long reddish-brown hair hung down over his shoulders and there was an honest look of concern across his face. Without a response from Shuichi the boy asked once more.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
The pink haired one nodded. "Uh, I guess."  
  
  
  
A hand reached down, offering assistance, and Shuichi gladly took it. It was, after all, the first time anyone had been kind to him all day. "Thanks."  
  
  
  
A smile. "No problem. The name's Hiro, by the way."  
  
  
  
Shuichi returned the smile. "I'm Shuichi."  
  
  
  
Feeling a bit better, the smaller boy hoped that his day would improve, until the meeting was interrupted. A rather large man wearing a casual suit popped up beside the pair. With an infuriated glare in his eyes, the man spoke in a harsh tone. "Hey kid, you owe me some cash for the sign you broke."  
  
  
  
Looking at the ground Shuichi noticed the bits and pieces of a classy looking chalkboard-style sign. Damn. That must have been what he smashed his ankle into.  
  
  
  
First came the sigh, then came the growl. "Well, this day isn't going to get better." He paused. "How much do I owe you?"  
  
The chubby man wobbled into the darkened café, much like a penguin, and Shuichi (with a little help from Hiro) immediately followed. Soon enough, a calculator was out and the manager poked at the numbers before raising his head and stating his price. "Eighty dollars."  
  
  
  
Shuichi's face went pale at the sound of it as he asked very calmly. "You want how much?"  
  
  
  
"Eighty."  
  
  
  
Still, nothing more than a blank look crossed over the boy's face. Until... "ICANTAFFORDTHATIVEJUSTGONETHROUGHADRAMATICANDHORRIFYINGTIMEANDYOU'REASKINGM ETOSPENDALLMYMONEYONSOMESTUPIDSIGN!?!?"  
  
  
  
The manager said nothing.  
  
  
  
Shuichi continued. "THAT'SGOINGTOTAKEMEFOREVERTOPAYOFF!!ACKGRARG..." And other such random gibberish.  
  
  
  
The manager looked up at the nonsensical boy and shrugged. "That's the way it is. You broke my sign and I want money for it. It was brand new."  
  
  
  
Hoping to look innocent the small boy widened his eyes. "But I can't afford it..." He let out another sigh. This would cost him every penny he had. Probably more.  
  
  
  
"If it will make the kid shut up, I'll pay for the damn sign."  
  
  
  
Shuichi hadn't given any attention to the people who occupied the café. It hadn't yet occurred to him that they might be staring at him and laughing amongst themselves. He turned, fully prepared to give the rude jerk a piece of his mind. "I'm not a kid, I'm nineteen! And I don't need..."  
  
  
  
He paused.  
  
  
  
"I don't need...."  
  
  
  
With a quiet gasp Shuichi muttered. "...Yuki?"  
  
  
  
A puff of smoke rose and two golden eyes narrowed upon hearing the word. "How do you know my name, brat?"  
  
  
  
-------  
  
tbc 


	3. Phase two: Blisters

Author's note: ACK! I'm writing so slowly! And everyone keeps interrupting me!!! (Ironically enough school is actually preventing me from reading and writing... ^_^;;; Go figure. Crayon Maps 6 is near completion....I just haven't been in a romancy mood...apologies...)  
  
Fade - A Lifetime Misplaced  
  
Phase Two: Blisters  
  
-------  
  
He couldn't remember. He just couldn't remember. Yuki. Where did that name come from?  
  
  
  
Shuichi's two violet eyes were staring at, quite possibly, the most handsome man they had ever seen. Like a sponge, they absorbed the sight - a sexy, blonde-haired, golden-eyed man, wearing sophisticated attire and a devil-may-care look strewn across his face. Shuichi was taken back in awe. For some reason he felt like he should be bowing down at this Yuki- person's feet, but thankfully he didn't take the opportunity. Now was most certainly not the time for more embarrassment.  
  
  
  
Yuki stood up and approached the young man who had so thoughtlessly spoken his name. "Don't tell me a punk like you knows how to read books." A puff of smoke drifted over the pink mop of hair.  
  
  
  
Confused, Shuichi locked eyes with the blonde man. "My name is Shuichi and I'm not a brat!" He paused and thought for a moment. "You're a writer?"  
  
  
  
An annoyed Yuki ignored the question and looked down with an air of arrogance. "Hmph. I didn't think you did."  
  
  
  
The response was immediate. "Hey! Just because I've never heard of you doesn't mean I don't read!" With hands fisted and cheeks blushing, Shuichi was prepared to argue in his own defence when the man pulled a wallet from his jacket pocket and extracted several bills. Handing them to the café manager, Yuki ignored the teen's questioning glares as he spoke. "This kid is worthless. Just take this to cover the damages."  
  
  
  
"Wha...hey!" Shuichi interrupted. "I didn't ask for your help. Stop trying to act so cool! How do you know I can't afford it? Maybe I'm rich! Maybe I'm...."  
  
  
  
It was too late. Without even a second glance Yuki was heading out the door and onto the sunlit street.  
  
  
  
Cursing under his breath Shuichi looked up at the pudgy man beside him who had just become eighty dollars richer. And, seeing a questioning glance from the young literate-punk the fat man spoke. "You heard the man, you're off the hook," he said, holding the cash in sweaty palms while grinning. "I don't know what kind of guy would shell out that kind of cash just to bail out a kid like you, but you sure got lucky."  
  
  
  
Shuichi cringed and turned away from the annoyance. The audacity of that Yuki guy! Just paying and leaving like that, embarrassing Shuichi in front of everyone. If only his ankle didn't hurt so much, and if only Yuki wasn't so damn good looking and cool... THEN things would really be different. THEN Shuichi wouldn't have been so useless.  
  
  
  
Looking up through strands of hair, Shuichi noticed a familiar face beckoning to him from a table near the entrance, and - despite a slight limp - Shuichi walked over and sat in the empty seat.  
  
  
  
"Well," Hiro began, a grin stretching from ear to ear. "it looks like you've been beaten by the one and only Yuki Eiri."  
  
  
  
The grimace faded as Shuichi stared. "You know him?"  
  
  
  
Shaking his head no, Hiro explained. "No, I only a little bit about him. Essentially, he comes in here about as often as I do, maybe he likes the coffee... or maybe he just takes a lot of breaks - I wouldn't know for sure." Hiro smirked, partly understanding how that Yuki guy felt. "Anyway, he writes mystery novels or something, but he's never made it big. Maybe that's why he's always so cranky."  
  
  
  
Nodding, Shuichi urged Hiro to go on. "What else?"  
  
  
  
After a pulling a stick of pocky from a small box, Hiro shrugged. "I'm afraid that's all I know. He's kind of secretive."  
  
  
  
"Aah." Shuichi muttered, hoping to hide the disappointment in his voice. He really wanted to know more about this Yuki fellow. Perhaps they had met before. That would explain why Shuichi knew the guy's name, wouldn't it?  
  
  
  
Pushing himself up from his seat, Shuichi let out a deep breath. He wanted to follow Yuki to find out more, but with that damned injury he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. And then there was his school work. He'd be in trouble if he didn't finish that again. He let his head slide from his palms onto the table. "I need to go home."  
  
  
  
A concerned look crossed Hiro's face. "You're not going to make it there in this condition. You'll only make things worse!"  
  
  
  
The boy across from him shrugged. "It doesn't matter." Shuichi was too depressed. With all the bad stuff that had been happening lately, he really couldn't care less what happened to his ankle.  
  
  
  
Frowning, Hiro stood up. "I hope you don't complain the whole way, because you're not going without me."  
  
  
  
A bored, cat-like look crossed Shuichi's face. "Fine," he grumbled, "but you're in for a long walk."  
  
  
  
-------  
  
  
  
The man walked with long strides, his mind laden with thoughts of characters, stories and mysteries - most importantly the mystery that had taken place before his eyes only thirty minutes ago. He had so many questions wrapped up in his mind, and the one that he wanted to know the answer to most kept bouncing around in his head like an annoying pinball.  
  
  
  
"How did that brat know my name? He didn't recognize me as a writer, so it can't be books." Smoke swirled around his head as he spoke. "I'm sure I've never met him before."  
  
  
  
Yuki took another puff of his cigarette as he pondered.  
  
  
  
Normally in this sort of situation, such a wild thought would be put to rest with an unnecessarily huge amount of logic, but for this there was little logic. It was unsettling to think that there was just some random scrawny kid who knew him. VERY unsettling. It made no sense. Kind of like his mystery novels as of late. He wanted so much to believe that that brat - what was his name? Ah yes, Shuichi - he wanted to believe that that Shuichi had must made a lucky guess, or that he really HAD read Yuki's books and was just being stupid, like most kids these days. It didn't make sense though. Nothing today really made sense.  
  
  
  
"Dammit." With a short pause, the cigarette that Yuki held between his long fingers fell to the ground and smouldered upon the sun-heated sidewalk. He knew that he needed to figure this out, and it wasn't going to happen if he just walked along aimlessly. Without giving it much more thought, his body shifted, and his feet began to move once more, only this time in the direction they came from.  
  
  
  
-------  
  
  
  
The two walked slowly thanks to Shuichi's wounded ankle, giving the boys ample time to get to know each other. Interestingly enough, both were the same age, both seemed to be loner types, and both had an insatiable interest in creating music. The latter point kept the conversation going the whole time that they had been on the move, and it was the very reason they got along so well.  
  
  
  
Hiro was a guitar player, Shuichi was a songwriter - their meeting really was like fate, destiny, kismet - if you believe in that sort of thing.  
  
  
  
"I play at the café twice a week, you should stop by sometime." Hiro mentioned to a rather dazed, but pleased boy next to him.  
  
  
  
Shuichi was quite enthralled to say the least. He was the happiest he had been in awhile, even with the attempted theft and sore ankle. Meeting Hiro was like coming face to face with an opportunity. "I'd love to come! Maybe I can show you my songs later, too!"  
  
  
  
Aah, he was smiling! When was the last time he had done that?  
  
  
  
Hiro nodded at the promise of an arrangement. "It looks like things may turn out well between us..."  
  
  
  
A noise, rather, a voice caught the attention of the pair and forced them to stop. It was an unwelcoming voice, and certainly one that wouldn't be bringing good things with it.  
  
  
  
"I saaiiiiidd... HEY KID!"  
  
  
  
The boys turned.  
  
  
  
Two burly looking men stood blocking the path with scowls across their faces and an unpleasantness (in general) about them. In other words, they were not nice men. That much was obvious.  
  
  
  
"You embarrassed me earlier, brat, I want what I came for and I ain't leavin' without it."  
  
  
  
With two eyebrows raised, Shuichi stammered. "You're the guy who tried to..."  
  
  
  
"Brilliant, now gimme the bag and I won't hurt you too much." (Realizing now that not only did he himself have a partner in crime, his prey also had a guest, the thief upped the ante.) "Hey, you too tall boy, I want any cash you have on ya."  
  
  
  
Shuichi looked at Hiro with a questioning glance. There was no use in running, Shuichi couldn't make it with his ankle in pain, but the longer the silence, the closer those men came. Something had to be done. Something...but what?  
  
  
  
Finally the words came out. "You're not touching my bag, you bastard!"  
  
  
  
-------  
  
  
  
"Dammit that sun is bright," Yuki grumbled, a new cigarette being gripped by his lips. At least the heat of the day was fading into something more comfortable as it progressed into late afternoon. His legs were a bit tired from all the walking he had done today, and he craved a cool shower to rinse off the beads of sweat that trickled down his chest beneath the layers of clothing.  
  
  
  
He didn't really know what he was thinking when he had turned around to find the kid. And at this very moment he wasn't exactly sure why he hadn't given up the notion in favour of writing his new novel. He just...needed to know. It was hard to explain. Hell, the brat had probably left the café by now to go home to his useless video games. But he thought he should check, just in case.  
  
  
  
His jacket fluttered as a small breeze flew past him. Suddenly conscious of his surroundings, Yuki became acutely aware of...someone shouting? No. Two people shouting...or was it more? He couldn't tell. Curious, he moved towards the noise.  
  
  
  
-------  
  
  
  
A punch was thrown in Shuichi's direction and a loud yelp could be heard across the whole block. The small boy tried desperately to fight back, but the assailant, that same jerk who tried to rob him earlier, was so overpowering.  
  
  
  
Hiro had been tossed to the side by the other man and was struggling with aches and pains to pull himself up. Still - the brute pinning him down held very little interest in him. Clearly these men were after Shuichi, and even more clearly, they wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted... whatever that was, exactly.  
  
  
  
The man who towered over Shuichi raised a fist and aimed it at a small body that lay cowering beneath him. "This is for pissin' me off earlier ya fuckin' kid."  
  
  
  
"STOP!" Shuichi shouted, mentally preparing his body for a painful blow. Why was this guy still here? He already had what he wanted. The jerk had already ripped Shuichi's bag from his very hands...  
  
  
  
The man spat. "Not until I pay you my respect."  
  
  
  
Shuichi's shaky voice squeaked out from an unknown part of his body - the part that hadn't quite chickened out yet, most likely. "You already have my worthless bag, leave us alone!!!"  
  
  
  
A smirk crossed a shadowy face "Why should I?"  
  
  
  
Another voice sounded from further away. "I'll give you several reasons."  
  
  
  
Blink.  
  
  
  
Everything froze.  
  
  
  
At first Shuichi thought it was the other man speaking, the one who was 'dealing with' Hiro, but that wouldn't have made any sense. It wasn't until Shuichi adjusted his eyesight that he realized just who had stopped the men from attacking.  
  
  
  
"First of all," Yuki began, "what you're doing here is illegal. Secondly, you'd have to be cowards to beat on kids half your size, not to mention age." He paused to exhale a swirl of smoke. "Third, we can easily make this more difficult than it is. Leave... or I'll kill you myself."  
  
  
  
The man holding Shuichi's bag raised an eyebrow, considered his options, and seemingly decided that a three against two scuffle wasn't worth his time. He motioned to his partner, who reacted promptly, and the pair ran off, flashing a devilish smirk to the dust-covered pink-haired kid they left behind. The cruel pair had really still won, because Shuichi's bag dangled from a dirty hand, probably never to be seen again.  
  
  
  
-------  
  
  
  
As Hiro brushed dirt from his clothing, Yuki extended a hand to the worse- off boy, efficiently raising a tear-filled Shuichi to his feet.  
  
  
  
"Thanks," Shuichi mumbled, simultaneously ashamed of his inability to fight and the fact that this was the second time today Yuki had bailed him out.  
  
  
  
"I don't know who you are, kid, but you've got the worst luck in the world." Yuki muttered.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately stating the obvious didn't seem to cheer Shuichi up. But why would it? Even Yuki was aware that today alone the pink haired brat had dealt with attempted theft, injury, a prissy café manager who demanded money, another theft - this one not attempted, and a beating. It was a miracle he was still standing.  
  
  
  
Yuki cringed at what he was about to do, but he couldn't bring himself to be cruel to some kid who had lived through more in one day than any of the characters would in one of his novels. He really saw no other choice. Holding back his pride, he reached around the boy.  
  
  
  
The hug was gentle. Shuichi made no effort to turn away, or let go, pleased somehow that this man had offered some sort of refuge, even when it clearly made him uncomfortable. And uncomfortable Yuki was, but he stayed with his arms around the smaller boy and let his mind drift, because there was one feeling Yuki just couldn't shake. This kid...Shuichi... Yuki hated to admit the fact, but the kid just seemed so familiar. The café, the chance meetings, the feel of his body... somehow...  
  
  
  
Somehow...  
  
  
  
He really did know Shuichi...  
  
  
  
-------  
  
  
  
Weird. I hope it isn't too disjointed T_T, I wanted to finish this chapter weeks ago, but I kept having to leave and come back, etc., so it's kind of rushed... ACK, I SAY!!! ACK!!!  
  
Anyhoo... I want to get to some fun things next chapter, so keep reading, miao! 


	4. Phase three: Overdrive

Hrm. I didn't mean to take so long with this. Thank goodness for the winter break, ne?  
  
  
  
Fade - A Lifetime Misplaced  
  
"Phase three: Overdrive"  
  
-------  
  
The sun had long since given in to the night, but, to the inhabitants of the room, the heat was unnoticeable. Cool air pushed through the ventilation grates, enough to numb the hands of anyone who stood still for too long, lax from inactivity. However, the room didn't need to be chilled so much, it was already frighteningly still.  
  
  
  
Draped in shadows the man stared out the window once more, looking upon the city, his city, and smiled at nothing. The curl at the edge of his lips was mocking, and his eyes glimmered and danced with the eerie glow of the moon. There was a slight noise as the papers he held in his hand shifted, startling him from the daze. He glanced at those papers once again and furrowed his brow.  
  
  
  
"Is this alright sir?"  
  
  
  
The voice was not his own. Rather, it came from the darkness, and he reacted as if he had forgotten that he was no longer alone. He made no attempt to reply to the question. Instead, he sat pensively, hoping, in a sense, that the man who had disturbed the silence would read his mind and leave him with his thoughts once more. He smiled again. That never worked.  
  
  
  
Standing awkwardly in the quiet of the space and worried that he had somehow failed, the other man questioned once more. "Um, do you need anything else, sir?"  
  
  
  
Questions, questions. It seemed as if all he did was answer questions. Soon it would be worth it, though. Soon he would have everything he wanted. He thought for a minute longer, enjoying the moment before finally choosing to speak. "Thank you for all you have done. I nearly have all I need to...get to work. But, I just have one more thing to ask of you."  
  
  
  
The minion nodded. "Yes sir, anything you ask."  
  
  
  
--------  
  
  
  
Shuichi groaned and tossed on the soft cushions beneath him. He was trapped within a frighteningly wonderful dream where he was singing on a stage. There were crowds of people surrounding him, smiling at him, and there was music, lovely music. And then when he went off stage, that man was there...Yuki...in the dream he had said so much to the man, and then...  
  
  
  
Then they had kissed.  
  
  
  
The problem was not the kiss. The problem was that it felt right. Don't be silly, of course it felt right. He was dating Yuki. They had been together since...since...  
  
  
  
There was another man there. With dark hair and a sleek black suit with a pink shirt underneath. The way the man smiled...it was so odd...and his face...why...why is he so familiar...  
  
  
  
Yuki? Where did Yuki go?  
  
  
  
There he is...waiting...  
  
  
  
Don't go Yuki....  
  
  
  
Yuki...  
  
  
  
I love you...  
  
  
  
-------  
  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
  
  
The world was bright and Shuichi stirred from his sleep, shaking and damp with sweat. His mind swirled with vague memories of the dreams and failed to recognize the voice calling out to him.  
  
  
  
"You finally awake?" Yuki asked, in his usual tone of voice.  
  
  
  
Shuichi blinked furiously as the light of the day hit his eyes. "Huh?" Once his gaze had adjusted, he looked around the room. Nothing was familiar except for the blonde man who stood casually in front of him, staring with mild concern. The smaller boy looked around again. "Why am I here?" Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh god, don't tell me I spent the whole night!"  
  
  
  
Yuki towered over the sitting boy like a mountain over the landscape. "You wouldn't have needed to if you hadn't passed out. I don't know where you live."  
  
  
  
With those words Shuichi was reminded of the past day's horrid events. He had to mull over the situation before Yuki's words finally settled. "Wait a minute...I passed out?"  
  
  
  
"Like a child," Yuki muttered. "The pain must have finally got to you. Speaking of which, how are you feeling?"  
  
  
  
Shuichi blinked as he considered his body. "My ankle is a bit sore...but other than that I think I'm okay."  
  
  
  
Yuki nodded. "Good. I can't write if I'm busy watching over some teenager. You can take a shower if you need one before you go."  
  
  
  
With violet eyes he just watched the blonde, a bit frustrated with the sudden effort to get rid of him, but he didn't see any reason why Yuki would care for him to stay longer. So, mumbling an "okay," Shuichi followed the taller man, where he was provided with towels and other bathroom necessities. Oh, how nice a shower would feel!  
  
  
  
Suddenly Shuichi felt the urge to say something he had forgotten to say earlier. Motioning to the man to wait a moment the smaller boy caught the blonde's attention.  
  
  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
  
  
Yuki turned at the sound of his name and watched as Shuichi took a deep breath in hesitation.  
  
  
  
"...um...thanks."  
  
  
  
The blonde nodded in return and shut the door, leaving a blushing Shuichi alone once more.  
  
  
  
-------  
  
  
  
The shower was pleasantly reviving for the pink haired boy. It seemed his ankle was in better condition, and it didn't seem to be broken or sprained. His ordeal was behind him and the only thing making him uncomfortable now was that odd dream...  
  
  
  
"Just a dream though," Shuichi muttered, "and nothing more."  
  
  
  
He climbed out of the shower and towelled the water droplets from his body, all while humming a tune. He thought nothing of it as he shook his hair relatively dry and put his clothes back on. It took him a moment to realize the song he had stuck in his head was his own. And even more so, it was the one he had dreamt of.  
  
  
  
"Baka, Shuichi, you just remember it from the dream. You're to young to go insane, ne?"  
  
  
  
Still he was worried. Once he was dressed and taken care of, he stepped out from the bathroom and followed the clicking sounds to find Yuki sitting at his computer. A cigarette hung limp from the man's smooth lips, and he looked so preoccupied with his work. The blonde was typing away at a story, but each time something was put down, he groaned in distaste and made full, if not incessant, use of the backspace key.  
  
  
  
"How is the novel coming?" Shuichi asked, hopeful that the response would not be too vicious.  
  
  
  
Yuki stopped typing entirely and sighed with despair. "It's horrible. I have a murderer, but no one I care to murder."  
  
  
  
Blinking Shuichi questioned, "Murder? I thought you wrote romance novels."  
  
  
  
With that remark Yuki could only laugh. "I don't write romance, baka. That junk is not my style."  
  
  
  
"Not your style?" Shuichi was confused. "But you're so good at it."  
  
  
  
Yuki locked two golden eyes onto his not-so-welcome companion. "Perhaps that is just your fantasy, after all of those 'I love you's you cried out in your sleep."  
  
  
  
Shuichi blushed. "I said those out loud?!"  
  
  
  
A grunt passed through the older man's lips, indicating a 'yes'.  
  
  
  
Caught in a swirl of confusion, Shuichi could only state what he was aware of. "But Yuki, I do love you."  
  
  
  
The blond looked up surprised. "What?!"  
  
  
  
And with that Shuichi grabbed the cigarette from Yuki's lips and kissed the man.  
  
  
  
Yuki struggled to push the boy away from his body. To him, the kiss was uncomfortable and weird to say the least. Upon the successful removal of Shuichi's lips, Yuki shouted furiously.  
  
  
  
"BAKA! Why did you kiss me! You barely even know me!"  
  
  
  
Stunned at what had just passed, fear rose within Shuichi and his body began to shake. Truthfully he had no idea what had happened. For a brief moment he honestly believed that he was...er...Yuki's lover. Sounds crazy, ne? He looked down at an equally shocked Yuki and meekly let out a 'sorry' before dashing out the door of the apartment and into the air of freedom. Or at least relative freedom. Whatever it was that had just happened, he was worried about what Yuki thought of him, but at least he'd never have to see that guy again...even if he wanted to.... Yuki probably saw him as some hormone driven teenager who just wanted sex. That wasn't true. He just wanted Yuki.  
  
  
  
"Stupid Shuichi!!! Why do you keep thinking that!!" he groaned aloud.  
  
  
  
He wasn't exactly sure why he wanted the blonde. The feelings he had around Yuki were unlike anything else. Why did he keep thinking that he and Yuki were together? It didn't make any sense.  
  
  
  
Before having much time to contemplate the situation, Shuichi's eyes rested upon two men standing beside a sleek black limousine. They were watching him. Closely. Shuichi hesitated momentarily, but realized too late that this meant trouble.  
  
  
  
Within moments the pink haired singer-to-be had been kidnapped without a trace. 


End file.
